Season 1 (U.S. syndication)
The first season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 16, 2002 and ended on July 25, 2003. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (16th September 2002) Paul Miller ($64,000) Alicia King Marshall ($4,000, continued) * Episode 2 (17th September 2002) Alicia King Marshall ($16,000) Peter Bonner ($32,000) Jennifer English ($1,000, continued) * Episode 3 (18th September 2002) Jennifer English ($8,000) Shannon Ross ($0 - lost on $500) Dianne Lawson ($16,000) * Episode 4 (19th September 2002) Brooks Mills ($1,000) Nelson Daou ($1,000) * Episode 5 (20th September 2002) Carolyn Johnson ($32,000) Hong A. McGill ($1,000, continued) * Episode 6 (23rd September 2002) Hong A. McGill ($16,000) Sarah Altier ($64,000) Tim Poole ($300, continued) * Episode 7 (24th September 2002) Tim Poole ($1,000) Tim Manickam ($1,000) Elizabeth Madariaga ($1,000, continued) * Episode 8 (25th September 2002) Elizabeth Madariaga ($1,000) John Bouzek ($1,000) Paul Bryan ($1,000) * Episode 9 (26th September 2002) Nicole Huppman ($1,000) Lisa Culton ($16,000) * Episode 10 (27th September 2002) Cabrina Dieters ($8,000) Jana LaSorte ($0) Ted Cooper ($1,000) Damian Muziani ($200 continued) * Episode 11 (30th September 2002) Damian Muziani ($8,000) Sheldon Daar (continued) * Episode 12 (1st October 2002) Sheldon Daar ($1,000) Jewa Lea ($16,000) Sarah "Dixie" Feldman ($32,000, continued) * Episode 13 (2nd October 2002) Sarah "Dixie" Feldman ($32,000) Linda Mayberry ($8,000) Terrance Billbury ($1,000) Scott Singer ($200, continued) * Episode 14 (3rd October 2002) Scott Singer ($64,000) Bill Haris ($16,000, continued) * Episode 15 (4th October 2002) Bill Haris ($64,000) Jamie Schuler ($0) Susan Rathke ($1,000) Minda Lopez ($1,000) * Episode 16 (7th October 2002) Dennis Sekaloff ($1,000) Janet Wygal ($1,000) Jason Stern ($1,000) Max Shuman ($200, continued) * Episode 17 (8th October 2002) Max Shuman ($125,000) Mary-Lynn McCann ($200, continued) * Episode 18 (9th October 2002) Mary-Lynn McCann ($1,000) Jason Luisi ($1,000) Jim Haggenmiller (continued) * Episode 19 (10th October 2002) Jim Haggenmiller ($16,000) Walter Pasuco ($0) Penny Vahsen ($0) Fazel Khan ($1,000, continued) * Episode 20 (11th October 2002) Fazel Khan ($1,000) Dennis Chong ($1,000) Terry Timoll ($200, continued) * Episode 21 (14th October 2002) Terry Timoll ($1,000) Elizabeth Dickey ($1,000) Lea Brown ($2,000, continued) * Episode 22 (15th October 2002) Lea Brown ($4,000) Charles Ellis ($1,000) Scott Friend ($8,000) * Episode 23 (16th October 2002) Calvin Carrier ($8,000) Scott Humphrey ($0) - flawed $1,000 question, his answer was correct, but not on the show then Lisa Laske ($2,000, continued) * Episode 24 (17th October 2002) Lisa Laske ($1,000) Holly Taylor ($0) Lou Simon ($8,000, continued) * Episode 25 (18th October 2002) Lou Simon ($32,000) Laura Boise ($64,000, continued) * Episode 26 (21st October 2002) Laura Boise ($64,000) Andy Nash ($1,000) Joey Arnel Sayson ($16,000, continued) * Episode 27 (22nd October 2002) Joey Arnel Sayson ($32,000) Patty Binns ($32,000) Scott Thomas ($200, continued) * Episode 28 (23rd October 2002) Scott Thomas (1,000) Tina Zarro ($32,000) Blake Burton ($4,000, continued) * Episode 29 (24th October 2002) Blake Burton ($64,000) Janet Williams ($8,000) Bob Edgeworth ($1,000, continued) * Episode 30 (25th October 2002) Bob Edgeworth ($32,000 - lost on $500,000) Elise Jordan ($1,000, continued) * Episode 31 (28th October 2002) - Radio Week 1 Dan Tinianow ($16,000) Amy Reynolds ($16,000) * Episode 32 (29th October 2002) - Radio Week 2 George Husick ($16,000) Linda George ($8,000) Roger Rock (continued) * Episode 33 (30th October 2002) - Radio Week 3 Roger Rock ($1,000) Joe Edelman ($1,000) Jeff Schmidbauer ($1,000, continued) * Episode 34 (31st October 2002) - Radio Week 4 Jeff Schmidbauer ($125,000) Brynn Schultz ($4,000, continued) * Episode 35 (1st November 2002) - Radio Week 5 Brynn Schultz ($16,000) Frank Chang ($32,000) Janeé Montelongo ($1,000) * Episode 36 (4th November 2002) - Elise Jordan ($1,000) Jennifer Cook ($0) Edgar Smith, Jr. ($8,000) * Episode 37 (5th November 2002) Jerry Green ($64,000) Scott Golder ($1,000, continued) * Episode 38 (6th November 2002) Scott Golder ($16,000) Dan Garin ($16,000) * Episode 39 (7th November 2002) Delia Caracappa ($32,000) Paula Rice ($16,000, continued) * Episode 40 (8th November 2002) Paula Rice ($16,000) Jim Coll ($64,000) Scott William Irmo ($1,000) * Episode 41 (11th November 2002) Hester Bass ($125,000) Dave Kuschel ($4,000, continued) * Episode 42 (12th November 2002) Dave Kuschel ($32,000) Diana Barber ($1,000) Derek Tague ($1,000) Troy Clifton ($200, continued) * Episode 43 (13th November 2002) Troy Clifton ($1,000) Debra McBride ($125,000) Julia Hudnell ($2,000, continued) * Episode 44 (14th November 2002) Julia Hudnell ($32,000) Juan Garcia ($1,000) Brian Meyer ($32,000, continued) * Episode 45 (15th November 2002) Brian Meyer ($32,000) Charlie Mas ($1,000) Mac McCaughey ($16,000) * Episode 46 (18th November 2002) Jeff Poynor ($32,000) Valerie Cobb ($32,000) Robin Stoggard ($200, continued) * Episode 47 (19th November 2002) Robin Stoggard ($125,000) Carole Price (continued) * Episode 48 (20th November 2002) Carole Price ($250,000) Abbey Gropp ($64,000, continued) * Episode 49 (21st November 2002) Abbey Gropp ($125,000) Daniel Swartz ($32,000) Dennis Yang ($2,000, continued) * Episode 50 (22nd November 2002) Dennis Yang ($32,000) Jamie Hilton ($16,000) Michael Souveroff ($200, continued) * Episode 51 (25th November 2002) Michael Souveroff ($32,000) Kathy Hempel ($0 - lost on $1,000) Carmelita Tiu ($1,000, continued) * Episode 52 (26th November 2002) Carmelita Tiu ($1,000) Ed Kamposek ($32,000) Mark Klein (continued) * Episode 53 (27th November 2002) Mark Klein ($32,000) Kathy Napierala (continued) * Episode 54 (28th November 2002) Kathy Napierala ($8,000) Kevin Lipton ($64,000) Abdul Steiner ($1,000, continued) * Episode 55 (29th November 2002) Abdul Steiner ($1,000) Vanessa Cummings ($4,000) Tim Bobo ($1,000) Bach Nguyen ($200, continued) * Episode 56 (2nd December 2002) Bach Nguyen ($64,000) Nancy Pelletier ($1,000) Robb Peck (continued) * Episode 57 (3rd December 2002) Robb Peck ($16,000) Stan Alderson ($8,000) Denise Weeks ($200, continued) * Episode 58 (4th December 2002) Denise Weeks ($1,000) Daren Young ($1,000) Andrew Hutchings ($200, continued) * Episode 59 (5th December 2002) Andrew Hutchings ($1,000) Sean Sinclair ($1,000) Lance Randall ($1,000, continued) * Episode 60 (6th December 2002) Lance Randall ($32,000) Gavin McCutchen ($8,000, continued) * Episode 61 (9th December 2002) Gavin McCutchen ($16,000) Rebecca Gerlach ($1,000) Brian Shupe ($1,000) Suzanne Starnes ($8,000, continued) * Episode 62 (10th December 2002) Suzanne Starnes ($1,000) Mark Turney ($4,000) Laura Belmonte ($1,000) Hubert McNamee ($200, continued) * Episode 63 (11th December 2002) Hubert McNamee ($1,000) Joel Simeone ($32,000) Martin Harris ($2,000, continued) * Episode 64 (12th December 2002) Martin Harris ($16,000) Courtney Stevens ($64,000, continued) * Episode 65 (13th December 2002) Courtney Stevens ($32,000) Larry Mahr ($1,000) Joey Tkach ($1,000) Jeff Sinclair ($300, continued) * Episode 66 (16th December 2002) Jeff Sinclair ($8,000) Kym Amesquita ($8,000) Liz Myszka ($200, continued) * Episode 67 (17th December 2002) Liz Myszka ($32,000) Roman Martinez ($16,000) * Episode 68 (18th December 2002) Brian Smith ($8,000) Diane Wukitsch ($32,000) Pat Lewis ($200, continued) * Episode 69 (19th December 2002) Pat Lewis ($64,000) Jim Sefcik (continued) * Episode 70 (20th December 2002) Jim Sefcik ($32,000) Al Harris ($1,000) Jen Kiper ($1,000) Shaun Madding (continued) * Episode 71 (6th January 2003) Shaun Madding ($32,000) Laura Bates ($1,000) Sandra Yoshizuka ($16,000, continued) * Episode 72 (7th January 2003) Sandra Yoshizuka ($1,000) Aaron Reichlin ($64,000) Max Draitser (continued)) * Episode 73 (8th January 2003) Max Draitset ($64,000) Rebecca Minnick ($32,000) Harvey Becker ($200, continued) * Episode 74 (9th January 2003) Harvey Becker ($32,000) John Corbett ($0 - lost on $500) Karen Sagun ($8,000, continued) * Episode 75 (10th January 2003) Karen Sagun ($1,000) Andria Houghton ($1,000) Curtis Madden ($16,000) James Oliphant ($300, continued) * Episode 76 (13th January 2003) James Oliphant ($1,000) John Coley ($32,000) Carrie Pruett ($2,000, continued) * Episode 77 (14th January 2003) Carrie Pruett ($32,000) Mark McCoy ($64,000, continued) * Episode 78 (15th January 2003) Mark McCoy ($64,000) Matthew Cataline ($1,000) Josh Magri ($32,000) Cara Galloway (continued) * Episode 79 (16th January 2003) Cara Galloway ($32,000) Barry Russell ($1,000) Janet Batek ($4,000, contined) * Episode 80 (17th January 2003) Janet Batek ($32,000) Scott Colburn ($32,000) Jocelyn Miller (continued) * Episode 81 (20th January 2003) Jocelyn Miller ($64,000) Dave Russell (continued) * Episode 82 (21st January 2003) Dave Russell ($64,000) Hank Lumpkin ($16,000) Kevin Punwasi (continued) * Episode 83 (22nd January 2003) Kevin Punwasi ($8,000) Valri Nesbit ($32,000) Barbara Vollick ($2,000, continued) * Episode 84 (23rd January 2003) Barbara Vollick ($32,000) Joe Kane ($16,000) Thomas Ryan ($300, continued) * Episode 85 (24th January 2003) Thomas Ryan ($16,000) Clé Holly ($64,000, continued) * Episode 86 (27th January 2003) Clé Holly ($125,000) Lulu Evans ($16,000) Rick Spears ($125,000, continued) * Episode 87 (28th January 2003) Rick Spears ($250,000) Roger Reaves ($32,000) Brandt Zipp ($4,000, continued) * Episode 88 (29th January 2003) Brandt Zipp ($16,000) Julie Harman ($32,000) Michelle Staben (continued) * Episode 89 (30th January 2003) Michelle Staben ($1,000) Shirlee Bowden ($32,000) Scott Tennant ($1,000, continued) * Episode 90 (31st January 2003) Scott Tennant ($32,000 - lost on $64,000) Tim Dreher ($32,000 - lost on $64,000) * Episode 91 (3rd February 2003) - College Week 1 Justin Pettibone ($64,000) Jahanna Harvey ($1,000) Lindsey Miller ($200, continued) * Episode 92 (4th February 2003) - College Week 2 Lindsey Miller ($8,000) Scott Smith ($8,000) Jewryl Rowell ($1,000) * Episode 93 (5th February 2003) - College Week 3 Mattie Germer ($32,000) Didi Ray ($8,000) * Episode 94 (6th February 2003) - College Week 4 Dana Fingado ($0 - lost on $300) Mark Levin ($64,000) Michael Luther ($8,000, continued) * Episode 95 (7th February 2003) - College Week 5 Michael Luther ($64,000) Abby Pickens ($32,000) Sascha Ingram ($32,000, continued) * Episode 96 (10th February 2003) Sascha Ingram ($64,000) Michael Walker ($32,000) Cheryl Rabin ($1,000) * Episode 97 (11th February 2003) Jeff McHugh ($8,000) Kermit Goree ($32,000) Diane Stratford ($1,000, continued) * Episode 98 (12th February 2003) Diane Stratford ($1,000) Rob Witsoe ($32,000) Jeff Crosby ($4,000, continued) * Episode 99 (13th February 2003) Jeff Crosby ($250,000) Dan Shannon ($16,000) Ann Bock ($0 - lost on $1,000) * Episode 100 (14th February 2003) Fernando Vasquez ($16,000) Jennie Floyd (continued) * Episode 101 (17th February 2003) - Twins Week 1 Morris Goodrich ($1,000) Lynn Kelly ($64,000) Kevin Smith ($1,000, continued) * Episode 102 (18th February 2003) - Twins Week 2 Kevin Smith ($1,000,000) * Episode 103 (19th February 2003) - Twins Week 3 Stacy and Stefanie Goldstein ($1,000) Perry and Warren Barber ($8,000, continued) * Episode 104 (20th February 2003) - Twins Week 4 Perry and Warren Barber ($1,000) Nat & Sam Hamlet ($1,000) Margaret and Marie Wade ($0) Terry & Tyrene House (continued) * Episode 105 (21st February 2003) - Twins Week 5 Terry & Tyrene House ($32,000) Garrett Mehok ($64,000) * Episode 106 (24th February 2003) - New York Week 1 Jackie Aaron ($0) Freddie Johnson ($32,000) Linda Farhood-Karasavva ($16,000, continued) * Episode 107 (25th February 2003) - New York Week 2 Linda Farhood-Karasavva ($64,000) Clem Chueng ($1,000) Betty Altruda ($8,000, continued) * Episode 108 (26th February 2003) - New York Week 3 Betty Altruda ($16,000) Michael Delle Femine ($8,000) Rod Rosemond ($16,000, continued) * Episode 109 (27th February 2003) - New York Week 4 Rod Rosemond ($16,000) Jean M. Reilly ($16,000) Marc Boucher ($16,000) * Episode 110 (28th February 2003) - New York Week 5 Monte Sternfeld ($16,000) Darold Holloway ($32,000) * Episode 111 (3rd March 2003) Jennie Floyd ($64,000) Michael Nicholas ($16,000) Bernie Cylc ($1,000) Rose Boegli ($4,000, continued) * Episode 112 (4th March 2003) Rose Boegli ($8,000) Katherine Shuster ($1,000) Tom Condost (continued) * Episode 113 (5th March 2003) Tom Condost ($32,000) Eric Jones ($64,000) Heidi Perkins ($8,000, continued) * Episode 114 (6th March 2003) Heidi Perkins ($8,000) Amy Smith ($1,000) Jim O'Hare ($1,000) Bill Moran ($300, continued) * Episode 115 (7th March 2003) Bill Moran ($1,000) Michael Wallin ($1,000) Rachel Brekke ($4,000, continued) * Episode 116 (10th March 2003) Rachel Brekke ($32,000) David Shimp ($1,000) Linda Kaminsky (continued) * Episode 117 (11th March 2003) Linda Kaminsky ($32,000) Eric Gates ($0) Lorrie Smith ($1,000) Scott Teeman (continued) * Episode 118 (12th March 2003) Scott Teeman ($64,000) Ron Russell ($125,000) Jerry Woods (continued) * Episode 119 (13th March 2003) Jerry Woods ($16,000) Carla Jones (continued) * Episode 120 (14th March 2003) Carla Jones ($32,000) Donn Gladish ($32,000) Natasha Crawford ($8,000) * Episode 121 (31st March 2003) Angela Works ($1,000) Rus Larock ($1,000) Mark Stepney ($200, continued) * Episode 122 (1st April 2003) Mark Stepney ($1,000) Daniel Greenblatt ($32,000) Diane Serrano (continued) * Episode 123 (2nd April 2003) Diane Serrano ($8,000) Lisa Achinstein ($0 - lost on $100) Antionette Powell ($16,000, continued) * Episode 124 (3rd April 2003) Antionette Powell ($1,000) Paul Moore ($0) Kjer Cox ($16,000) Elan Vorzman ($200, continued) * Episode 125 (4th April 2003) Elan Vorzman ($16,000) Peter Scott ($1,000) * Episode 126 (7th April 2003) Maria Fragnoli ($8,000) Jacquie Gutierrez ($1,000) Vic Mazzaraco ($1,000) * Episode 127 (8th April 2003) Ginny Morey ($64,000) Lance Linsell ($32,000) * Episode 128 (9th April 2003) Bernie Dyer ($32,000) Valerie Harris ($16,000) * Episode 129 (10th April 2003) Eric Taylor ($32,000) Jenny Fererro ($1,000) Deetta Andersen ($500, continued) * Episode 130 (11th April 2003) Deetta Andersen ($125,000) J. Van Amburgh ($2,000, continued) * Episode 131 (14th April 2003) J. Van Amburgh ($32,000) Donald Bachman ($1,000) Mike Raufman ($2,000, continued) * Episode 132 (15th April 2003) Mike Raufman ($125,000) Diane Habeck ($16,000) Priscilla Campbell (continued) * Episode 133 (16th April 2003) Priscilla Campbell ($1,000) Miquel Ruiz ($1,000) Father Mike Sciumbato (continued) * Episode 134 (17th April 2003) Father Mike Sciumbato ($1,000 - see trivia) Michael Briddell ($1,000) Rob Feehley ($1,000) Becky Schmidt ($4,000, continued) * Episode 135 (18th April 2003) Becky Schmidt ($32,000) Michael McCarthy ($1,000) Bonnie Deaton ($8,000, continued) * Episode 136 (21st April 2003) Bonnie Deaton ($125,000) Amy Harle ($1,000) Mark Volmer ($1,000, continued) * Episode 137 (22nd April 2003) Mark Volmer ($32,000) Steve Cook ($1,000) Karin Botica ($1,000, continued) * Episode 138 (23rd April 2003) Karin Botica ($32,000) Jeremiah McCarthy ($8,000) Madeleine Ali ($200, continued) * Episode 139 (24th April 2003) Madeleine Ali ($32,000) Joanna Dean Jacobs ($1,000) Gary Rosen (continued) * Episode 140 (25th April 2003) Gary Rosen ($1,000) Thom Zahler ($32,000) Fernando Bermudez ($4,000, continued) * Episode 141 (28th April 2003) Fernando Bermudez ($1,000) Christina Pryor ($1,000) Tom Tracy ($125,000, continued) * Episode 142 (29th April 2003) Tom Tracy ($125,000) Chuck Wills ($64,000) Bruce Hopman ($8,000, continued) * Episode 143 (30th April 2003) Bruce Hopman ($16,000) Celia Garcia ($1,000) Jack Wood ($64,000, continued) * Episode 144 (1st May 2003) Jack Wood ($32,000) A.J. Andersen ($1,000) Cheryl Erber ($1,000) Nick Jungman ($2,000, continued) * Episode 145 (2nd May 2003) Nick Jungman ($125,000) Katie Gurgal ($1,000) Mark McDuffie ($4,000, continued) * Episode 146 (5th May 2003) Mark McDuffie ($1,000) Kathleen Kramer ($16,000) Debbie Wilson ($0 - lost on $300) Dick Ebeling ($1,000 - see trivia) * Episode 147 (6th May 2003) Brad Mallory ($16,000) Jason Hood ($1,000) Paul Merlis (continued) * Episode 148 (7th May 2003) Paul Merlis ($1,000) Michele Williams ($1,000) Nancy Christy ($8,000, continued) * Episode 149 (8th May 2003) Nancy Christy ($1,000,000) Armand Kachigian ($4,000, continued) * Episode 150 (9th May 2003) Armand Kachigian ($500,000) * Episode 151 (12th May 2003) Kevin Kelly ($1,000) Michael Higgins ($64,000) * Episode 152 (13th May 2003) John Shoemaker ($32,000) Alison Nicol ($64,000, continued) * Episode 153 (14th May 2003) Alison Nicol ($125,000) Lemar Alejo ($1,000) Brian McManus ($16,000, continued) * Episode 154 (15th May 2003) Brian McManus ($32,000) Andrew Davis ($4,000) Bill Redder ($32,000, continued) * Episode 155 (16th May 2003) Bill Redder ($125,000) Lisa Osterman ($1,000) David Nitkowski (continued) * Episode 156 (19th May 2003) - Zero Winners Week 1 Lisa Achinstein ($1,000) Kathy Hempel ($16,000, continued) * Episode 157 (20th May 2003) - Zero Winners Week 2 Kathy Hempel ($250,000) Dana Fingado ($16,000, continued) * Episode 158 (21st May 2003) - Zero Winners Week 3 Dana Fingado ($64,000) Jamie Schuler ($8,000) Paul Moore (continued) * Episode 159 (22nd May 2003) - Zero Winners Week 4 Paul Moore ($32,000) Jennifer Cook ($1,000) Shannon Ross ($2,000, continued) * Episode 160 (23rd May 2003) - Zero Winners Week 5 Shannon Ross ($64,000) Jana LaSorte ($1,000) John Corbett ($1,000, continued) * Episode 161 (26th May 2003) - Zero Dollar Winners Week 6 John Corbett ($32,000) Walter Pasuco ($1,000) Debbie Wilson ($1,000, continued) * Episode 162 (27th May 2003) - Zero Dollar Winners Week 7 Debbie Wilson ($16,000) Eric Gates ($125,000) * Episode 163 (28th May 2003) - Zero Dollar Winners Week 8 Jackie Aaron ($32,000) Scott Humphrey ($1,000) David Nitkowski ($16,000, continued) * Episode 164 (29th May 2003) David Nitkowski ($64,000) Jeff Yap ($32,000) Paul Del Balzo ($2,000, continued) * Episode 165 (30th May 2003) Paul Del Balzo ($16,000) Melissa Westbrook ($16,000) Reema Kar (continued) * Episode 166 (9th June 2003) Reema Kar ($16,000) John Northup ($1,000) Steve Roberts ($8,000, continued) * Episode 167 (10th June 2003) Steve Roberts ($125,000) Kris Easterling ($1,000) Jeremy Thomas ($200, continued) * Episode 168 (11th June 2003) Jeremy Thomas ($1,000) Eric Motel ($8,000) Dick Thurston ($64,000, continued) * Episode 169 (12th June 2003) Dick Thurston ($32,000) Merle Glickman ($32,000) Sharon Webber ($16,000, continued) * Episode 170 (13th June 2003) Sharon Webber ($64,000) Rod Martin ($125,000, continued) * Episode 171 (16th June 2003) Rod Martin ($32,000) Tyler Bliss ($16,000) Greg Sarab ($16,000, continued) * Episode 172 (17th June 2003) Greg Sarab ($16,000) June Stapleton Hess ($32,000) Charlie Lentz ($1,000) * Episode 173 (18th June 2003) Rebecca McGee ($32,000) Robert Rodgers (continued) * Episode 174 (19th June 2003) Robert Rodgers ($64,000) Shari Schooley ($8,000) Sean Manning (continued) * Episode 175 (20th June 2003) Sean Manning ($32,000) Young Ok Sin ($32,000) Ray Sarvis ($500, continued) * Episode 176 (23rd June 2003) Ray Sarvis ($32,000) Matt Wolka ($16,000) Catherine Boyle ($300, continued) * Episode 177 (24th June 2003) Catherine Boyle ($16,000) Darryl Maxie (continued) * Episode 178 (25th June 2003) Darryl Maxie ($1,000) Ellis Levinson ($125,000) * Episode 179 (26th June 2003) Russell Golden ($32,000) Jeremy Brunner ($1,000) Elizabeth Corbett ($4,000, continued) * Episode 180 (27th June 2003) Elizabeth Corbett ($8,000) Gayle Arnold ($64,000) Phil Barth (continued) * Episode 181 (7th July 2003) Phil Barth ($32,000) Jose Santiago ($64,000) John Kambic (continued) * Episode 182 (8th July 2003) John Kambic ($64,000) Stacy Bogan ($16,000) Tripp Brown ($2,000, continued) * Episode 183 (9th July 2003) Tripp Brown ($1,000) Jim Meyer (2) ($125,000) * Episode 184 (10th July 2003) Maria Kasher ($1,000) Fauve Yandel ($64,000) Quinn Rollins ($4,000, continued) * Episode 185 (11th July 2003) Quinn Rollins ($8,000) Joseph Powell ($1,000) Adam Hills ($1,000) * Episode 186 (14th July 2003) Jack MacIntyre ($1,000) Lindsay Colegrove ($32,000) * Episode 187 (15th July 2003) Ray Thomas ($32,000) Sharon McKanze ($8,000) * Episode 188 (16th July 2003) Dariece Oki ($0) Miguel Caamano ($1,000) Sam Shainbrown ($1,000) Julian Fekety ($8,000, continued) * Episode 189 (17th July 2003) Julian Fekety (16,000) Peter Sarrett (continued) * Episode 190 (18th July 2003) Peter Sarrett ($250,000) Royce Stevens ($8,000) * Episode 191 (21st July 2003) Tom Walter ($16,000) Tim Hsieh (continued) * Episode 192 (22nd July 2003) Tim Hsieh ($64,000) Melinda Colton ($8,000) Mary Hammond (continued) * Episode 193 (23rd July 2003) Mary Hammond ($1,000) Dave Rackowitz ($1,000) Phillip Heard ($16,000) * Episode 194 (24th July 2003) Meredith Plourde ($4,000) Christina Pothier ($1,000) Danny Linton (continued) * Episode 195 (25th July 2003) Danny Linton ($1,000) Olga Holman ($1,000) Bill George, Jr. ($8,000) Trivia * Father Mike Sciumbato's on April 17, 2003 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $8,000 question. The producers later determined that his answer was acceptable, so they brought him back a year later. This time he walked away with $32,000. * Dick Ebeling's on May 5, 2003 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $16,000 question. The producers determined that his answer was also acceptable, so they brought him back a year later. His monetary status did not change as he incorrectly answered the $32,000 question from his return show. * In August 18, 1999 (3rd show), Michael Souveroff was also present among the 10 potential contestants, but did not sit in the hot seat. * On October 25, 2002 and June 16, 2003, Bob Edgeworth and Rod Martin were the first two contestants to lose $218,000, which is the biggest amount of money ever lost in the syndicated version of the show until Ava Johnson lost $225,000 on December 2, 2004. * Bill Harris had $1,000,000 winner Joe Trela as Phone-a-Friend. * Daniel Swartz, J. Van Amburgh, Sean Manning and Ray Thomas are contestants in this season, who lost $93,000 (biggest money). * Lisa Achinstein is the first contestant in 3 years to miss the very first question. Category:U.S. seasons